


two single beds pushed together

by eajen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTAverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eajen/pseuds/eajen
Summary: random raywood idea that came to meandright now, there are two single beds pushed together in a hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in ages apologies if this is weird

right now there are two single beds pushed together in a hotel room. sheets combined and strewn across it.

he's not a small man, taking up much of the space. but here - mentally - he is as small as a mouse.

his lover, oh, his lover is a small man who seems to take even the heaviest of baggage lighter than a feather. in this room on two single beds pushed together he is the bigger man, though cradled in his lovers arms. the emotions he hides behind the mask of indifference begin to show on his face, he's used to hiding - his life and his position in this business depends on it.

  


* * *

  


in this business two single beds pushed together in a hotel room, shrowded by the light of sunset and covered in the colours of their love is a dangerous choice. in this business there should be no down time. no trust. no love. for here, everyone is out for the bounty over your head.

well, they run this goddamn business. they will do as they please.

  


* * *

  


right now - there are two single beds pushed together in a hotel somewhere in los santos, where the feared vagabond here is just ryan and his loyal brownman who here is just ray, are wrapped tight in each others arms, they are crying.

here is where they are alone.

here is where they are free.

here is where for once the light - not blood - soaks their skin.


End file.
